


tell me a story

by vcdette



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, based off d3 so there's some spoilers, mutual pinning is real, true love's kiss but not how you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 23:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcdette/pseuds/vcdette
Summary: evie was put under the sleeping spell but does she love doug like he loves her?





	tell me a story

**Author's Note:**

> this has spoilers for d3, read with caution.
> 
> hello, i’m back from pits of hell that i reside in for a once in a lifetime (not really) ship revival: bevie (aka ben and evie). anyways, because i’m a sucker for romance, “one kiss” is the backbone of this one-shot that i am blessed to write. evie is the one who was put under the sleeping spell instead of doug. enjoy heathens.

It was _one kiss_, but it didn’t work. “Isn’t true love supposed to work?” Doug asked the other two. Mal and Ben exchanged looks because it was supposed to work, Evie and Doug were in love, _right_?

“S-She doesn’t love me?” Doug asked as they watched a sleeping Evie that was spelled by Audrey when she decided to stay with Dizzy and the twins.

“I’m so sorry…” Mal told Doug, pulling him in a hug, after all, her best friend would be asleep until they find a way to reverse the spell that she was under.

“No, I’m sorry,” he said as he left the room and Mal looked at Ben for a moment, a look that said to stay with Evie before she followed behind Dopey’s son.

Ben sat next to Evie, taking her hand in his, rubbing her knuckles like he knew she liked when she was stressing out. He picked up some of her little habits when they worked together. Like her biting her bottom lip when she was nervous or how she cut the sandwiches they ate in perfect triangles when they ate lunch together.

“My favorite thing you ever did was when we were in my office and I fell asleep at my desk and you fixed a tiny rip in my suit that I didn’t even notice,” he laughed a little before continuing the story, “but you didn’t just _fix_ the rip, you literally redid my entire suit top _while I was asleep_. You didn’t even _wake me_. Mal told me that you never did something like that before because you never felt that comfortable with someone. But you felt that comfortable with me,” he sighed as he stood up.

“Why don’t you love Doug? He’s head over heels for you, Eves. Why _settle_ for someone you don’t love?” He wondered, brushing her hair out of her sleeping face, “we will fix this but I don’t know how to fix a broken heart like his.”

He placed a soft kiss to her forehead before whispering, “I really wished we could do this with you.” He was going to back up but the feeling of a squeeze of his hand, his eyes widen as he looked at her eyes flutter opened. “Evie?” He breathed out and she looked at him confused.

“Ben? W-Where’s Mal? Doug?” She asked.

“Y-You… Doug kissed you… It… It didn’t work…”

“What are you talking about?” Evie sat up, looking at their hands for a moment.

“True love’s kiss…”

“What about it? Ben, you’re scaring me,” she frowned as she squeezed his hand.

“I’m not sure… Don’t worry about it, I’m just happy you’re awake, Evie.” He smiled as he helped her up.

“Are you okay?” She asked and he nodded with a small smile.

“I’m perfect, let’s go,” he let go of her hand before going to find their friends, he felt an odd sense of happiness.


End file.
